


All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

by MissLuci



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Flying Sex, Gen, Heartbreak, Honeymoon, Sad and Happy, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci
Summary: All is well with Deckerstar as Lucifer, Chloe, Dan and friends gather to see Trixie marry her sweetheart, Lucifer and Chloe evolve and time passes faster than a comet streaking across the sky.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits made after the first 3 chapters were posted as I didn't beta before posting. 
> 
> Dedicated to: Danny Elfman, my teacher…. teaching the Master Class “Music Out of Chaos”. Through his methods, he taught me about writing with words in the same way he uses notes. He's amazing! Also, Neil Gaiman’s Master Class “The Art of Storytelling” that is still beyond my comprehension at this point, but I aspire to his heights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie marries her sweetheart, Dan and Lucifer are proud and protective. Lucifer and Chloe step out during the reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Fleem for the amazing help editing.

"How do I look?" Chloe asked, turning to face Lucifer. Her hair was pulled into a soft messy bun with a few strands escaping down the sides of her face. The lines around her eyes crinkled as she smiled at Lucifer's dazed expression. She had never gotten used to the way he looked at her, even after all this time. 

"Beautiful as always, my love." He moved towards her and caught her up in his arms, pulling her near, and kissing the soft spot behind her ear that he knew made her weak in the knees. 

"Lucifer! not now, we need to get to the church, Trixie is waiting for me to help her with her dress." Chloe pulled back just a little, but she was unable to resist, and she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

She ran her fingers through his hair, mussing it just enough to disentangle a few curls. For the past few years he had been slowly painting the hair at his temples white to try to give the illusion of aging. He was as meticulous in this as he ever was with his 5 o'clock shadow and his smoothing cream. Chloe appreciated the gesture, but knew that it was really only a matter of time until hair color wouldn't be able to mask the obvious age difference. She smiled wanly as they stepped away from each other wondering how much longer it would be before people started to notice. She tugged on his hand, "Ready?" 

"Yes darling, lead the way." He allowed himself to be pulled behind her just a bit so he can admire her still-firm backside.

After they arrived at the church, Chloe disappeared to find Trixie and her entourage, leaving Lucifer with Dan. They stood together in matching ties and boutonnieres, Lucifer's paired with a dark grey Armani suit and his trademark Louboutin's, and Daniel in a black off-the-rack that had been tailored to fit his broad shoulders and slim hips. Anyone seeing them might have mistaken them for GQ models were it not for the setting inside a church. Lucifer stood leaning slightly against the wall with his hands in his pockets watching as Dan fidgeted with his tie, pulling at it and twisting it around his fingers until it was askew. 

"Come here Daniel, you're hopeless." Lucifer admonished, as he straightened the tie and brushed imaginary lint from Dan's shoulders. He let his hands rest for a moment on Dan's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Are you going to be ok?" 

"Yeah, yeah.. I think so.. thanks man. Really, thanks." Dan's small smile was genuine and Lucifer seemed satisfied with his answer and did not press further. 

Suddenly, a whirlwind ran into the room and tackled both men at once around the waist, squeezing tightly and grinning at them. At thirteen years old, Charlie was nearly as tall as Dan. "Hey Uncles!" Hollered Charlie. Before either of them could respond, he disappeared through another door at breakneck speed, probably in search of food.

Flustered, Linda and Amenadiel chased after their son.  
"I'm sorry guys, ever since he hit puberty, I can't keep up with him at all!" breathed Linda heavily.  
"It's probably the angel metabolism kicking in," added Amenadiel. 

"Um... yeah...." said Dan.  
Lucifer smiled. "Surely! Maybe that is his gift, supersonic speed." 

Linda groaned, Amenadiel laughed, and Dan looked as if he'd lost his mind.  
"Your family is so weird man." Still, after all these years, Dan shook his head in disbelief.

Linda was still trying to catch her breath. "Well, we will see you both later, we need to find where Hurricane Charlie has wandered off to now, and make sure he doesn't eat all the food for the reception before the wedding ever happens."

A few moments later Chloe appeared, and motioned for Dan and Lucifer to follow her.  
She led them into a room where Trixie was waiting, resplendent in an ice blue gown reminiscent of Elsa, her favorite Disney Princess. Her long brown hair, interspersed with multiple colors of frangipani and baby's breath, cascaded down her back in soft curls. She held out her hands. "Dad! Lucifer!" 

Dan rushed forward and embraced his little girl, tears gathering in his eyes. "Oh Monkey, you are so beautiful!" he said touching her cheek and backing away slightly to take in her features, warm brown eyes, dusky skin and soft sweet mouth upturned in a smile. "Thank you daddy." She beckoned to her old friend. "Lucifer? Come here."  
He walked slowly towards her, his smile nearly as bright as hers. "Urchin..." he said lifting her right hand in both of his for a kiss. "You are a vision."  
"Thank you Lucifer." 

"Now, I want you two to listen to me." Trixie held them both captive with her hands, Lucifer with her right and Daniel with her left. "You will behave towards my fiance before and after the ceremony. NO threats!" 

"What makes you think I..." began Dan.

"I mean it, dad! I already know you've shown him your guns and talked to him about how you aren't afraid to break the law." Lucifer snickered. Trixie turned towards him. "And YOU! Don't go showing him any more of your devil bits! It took me forever to convince him that your red eyes were a trick of the light when you first met him!" 

"You have my word, no more of my devil bits."

Chloe just shook her head. "It's almost time Monkey, are you ready?"

Trixie walked down the aisle of the church with her father on her right and Lucifer on her left. Despite the handsome men at her side, every eye in the place was focused on the beautiful bride as she made her way to the front. 

"It was beautiful ceremony, don't you think, Lucifer?" asked Chloe. 

"Yes, it was, truly." He seemed deep in thought. After a few moments he asked, "Detective, why didn't we ever get married?" 

"Probably because you never asked me." grinned Chloe punching him lightly on the arm.

The reception hall filled with music as the wedding party began to arrive.  
In typical Maze fashion, she had already exchanged her bridesmade's dress for a leather bustier and skintight leather pants, at least she wasn't carrying any knives.  
Soon it was time for the father/daughter dance.  
Dan held his baby girl in his arms and beamed at her as they glided around the floor to the tune of "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole. 

The music changed; picked up the beat a bit, Dan retreated to the crowd as Lucifer took his place and began spinning Trixie around the dance floor to Frank Sinatra's "Come Fly With Me" Trixie began giggling uncontrollably at the surprise change in music and before long the two of them were laughing at the joke that only a few in the room even understood. Trixie had never doubted his "I am the devil" declarations from the beginning, and had slowly convincing him she was fine with it, until one day he gave in and showed her his wings. After that, it was only a matter of time before he was taking her soaring on afternoon joyrides when her mother wasn't watching. The day Chloe caught them gliding down with disheveled hair and guilty smiles that couldn't be contained was one of the scariest and funniest moments of her childhood: her mom furious, and admonishing Lucifer, the actual devil, for not asking permission to fly her daughter around the skies of LA. Lucifer had taken it all in stride, apologizing profusely and promising to always ask permission 'next time'. Despite Chloe's insistence that it would never happen again, they all knew there WOULD be a 'next time'. Her mom could never REALLY stay mad at Lucifer.

when Lucifer bowed to her, Trixie's grin practically split her face in two. He turned on his heal before to place a hand on the shoulder of her new husband, Mark. "Always cherish her, never hurt her, or else." He said smiling. He allowed one infinitesimal flash of red to spark in his eyes to make sure the message stuck. "Lucifer!" Trixie hissed as Mark's smile stuttered from his face. "You promised!" "Yes my dear, I did, I promised no MORE devil bits, you didn't say I couldn't show him the ones he's already seen." Lucifer nodded to her as she stood fuming at him and gathering Mark up in her arms for their first dance as man and wife.

"Lucifer, what did you do to that poor guy?!" Asked Chloe as he took his place by her side. 

"Just some fatherly advice." he said kissing the top of her head. She leaned into him and slipped her arms around his waist. "I love you Mr. Morningstar." Chloe sighed against his chest.

"And I you Mrs. Morningstar." Lucifer said grinning at her. "Yes, I quite like that, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" 

Chloe just stared at him.

"Well, what do you think detective? Shall we?"

"Shall we what Lucifer?"

"Make it official?"

"Make what official?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Lucifer teased.

"Yes, Lucifer Morningstar, if you want me to marry you, you're going to have to ask me!" Chloe said.

Lucifer sighed, "Very well, come with me, I don't want to upstage the spawn's big day." He tugged her towards the exit.

As soon as they stepped outside the confines of the church, Lucifer unfurled his wings, took Chloe in his arms and flew away. A few minutes later, they landed atop a remote hilltop in the San Gabriel Mountains. 

He set Chloe down on her feet, which were a bit unsteady after their quick flight. "Well that was unexpected." She took a few steps and shook her head, only to realize that every bobby pin that had been holding her hair in place was now scattered somewhere over their flight path. Turning to Lucifer, she was surprised to see his wings still spread. Normally, if he flew them somewhere, his wings disappeared as soon as they landed. Not that she was upset, on the contrary, she loved seeing them, running her fingers through them, and making Lucifer moan in pleasure as she stroked them while they made love, but that was saved for the penthouse, or one of the other residences that afforded enough room to contain them. 

He was looking at her with that expression of awe she found so bewildering and breathtaking at the same time. After more than 10 years together, her heart still jumped at the mere sight of him, and despite her aging appearance, apparently she still did the same for him. He watched her without saying a word, his head cocked to one side, his feathers ruffling in the slight breeze and his mouth ever so slightly open. 

"Lucifer, it's ok if you don't want to ask, I'm happy the way we are." She said walking back towards him.

"What?" he shook his head as the meaning of her words hit him. "No detective, it's not that, it's just that, here, under the moonlight and my stars, your aura is glowing so brightly that it takes my breath away." 

"My aura? you mean, my soul? You can see my soul? You've never told me that before."

"Kind of, yes, all celestials can see auras which are an extension of the soul, and yours is most beautiful and bright. Brighter than any I've ever seen and sometimes, well, sometimes I can't believe you're mine."  
He closed the remaining distance between them and bent on one knee on the dusty hilltop taking both her hands into his warm grasp. "Detective, my love, it would be the greatest honor of my very long life if you would let me give you a ring and you would take my name so that everyone knows we belong together forever." Chloe smiled thinking to herself, 'he still hasn't said the words, but...' As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, he continued, "My darling, my beauty, brighter than any star in the sky, will you be my wife?" He paused, eyes shining as he looked into hers, "Chloe, Will you marry me?"

"Of course! All you ever had to do was ask!" Chloe threw her arms around his neck and knelt in the dirt beside him as he twined his fingers into her hair slipping his tongue into her parted mouth, and sliding his lips over hers until they were both breathless and gasping for air. His roaming hands splayed across the small of her back and her neck. He lifted her gently and carried her into the sky slipping the zipper of her dress down her back and sliding the silken material down her shoulders. She barely had time to register that they were flying before she realized he had completely removed her dress and bra and tossed them into the wind. "Lucifer!" she gasped in shock even as her body arched into his, wanting more. He slipped her panties down and off her legs with his left hand while the right still supported her head. They were still flying. The wind was cool against her now naked skin, but only where he wasn't touching her. Despite her sudden lack of clothing, the heat radiating from his body kept her from shivering .  
"I've always liked this suit, but I believe it's time for a new one." he said with a grin as he slipped out of his jacket and let it flap in the breeze like an errant bat in the wake of their flight. "Lucifer, you're crazy! What if we fall?"  
He murmured into her neck, "Oh darling, there is no chance of that! I've already fallen as far as I can and there is no way I will let you go." He licked down to the hollow of her shoulder blades before suckling at the scar from the bullet wound just above her breast, then languidly sliding his tongue down to her nipple, taking it into his mouth, biting it gently, and letting her head drop just enough for the blood to rush to her already frazzled brain. 

He continued his ministrations on her nipple while reaching down to touch gently between her legs, where he found her slick with desire. He stroked his thumb gently over her clit and felt her writhe underneath him. One of her hands loosened itself from the iron grip she had around his neck and she began tugging his shirt from his trousers. Temporarily tangling herself in the tie and his shirt she fumbled with the buttons keeping one hand around his neck.  
"You can use both hands, I promise you will not fall." Lucifer whispered in her ear. Chloe pulled back to look into his eyes. Knowing he would not fail her, she loosened her grip on his neck so that she could use both hands to unbutton his shirt. Once it was loose, he supported her first with one hand then the other so he could shrug off his shirt as she loosened the button on his trousers. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his sweet, woodsy, slightly smoky scent that always seemed to collect in the hollows of his throat, and groaned in anticipation as Lucifer twisted his hips out of his trousers and boxers. She wrapped her legs around him. Her sex was hot at slick with desire, and the point of his erection pressed into her thighs.  
"Lucifer!" she gasped, "If this is safe, why have we never done this before?"  
"I've no idea my love, but it's bloody brilliant, is it not?" He grinned at her flushed face.

Sighing, she reached between them to grasp his erection and steer him towards her core. The moment he entered her, his flight became slightly more erratic for a moment before smoothing out and blending gently with the rhythm of his long slow strokes. Her legs remained wrapped around his as he supported her weight. Suddenly, he shifted, and she found herself flipped upright straddling him, her legs dangling on either side of his hips as he moved his hands to her upper thighs and buttocks, giving her some leverage to move up and down. At first she was tentative, but then she realized she had could use both hands as she was fully supported by his weight. His wings glided out underneath them both, slowly swooshing through the air. Chloe laughed. She was sitting astride an angel, impaled by his large cock and they were flying! Lucifer's right hand slipped between them and slid down her slick clit causing her to buck against him. "Yes dear, that's what I'm after! Ride me!" 

He rolled his hips and drove a little deeper as she bucked against him. Her wind-tossed hair blew around her in a cloud, and her face was flushed with heat. She felt him deep inside her, touching her core, the burning, melting sensation slowly building, ready to consume her. Her hands found purchase on his chest, and she leaned towards Lucifer, pulling his lips into her mouth, biting them, suckling them, slipping her warm wet tongue against his in the same rhythm as their bodies. A low groan escaped his lips as she tightened around him and came against him, shuddering like an earthquake. He spilled himself into her moments later, while her walls clenched and pulled against him. She laid her head down against his chest, looking up at the stars he created as he continued to fly.

Chloe rested, tucked against his chest, arms curled around his waist, and after a few moments of gentle gliding, Lucifer asked, "We should get back to the party don't you think?" 

Several moments later, Lucifer and Chloe re-joined the party. Their absence may not have been noticed but their change of clothing sure was. Daniel squinted at Chloe. "Weren't you wearing a dark blue dress?" Chloe blushed crimson to the roots of her hair and fidgeted with the sleeve of the green dress she was now wearing. 

Dan turned to Lucifer and began grilling him about the rented tie that he was supposed to return in the morning. "Yes well, if you must know Daniel, I finally asked Chloe if she would marry me and she said yes. We popped off for a bit of celebration so as not to distract from the party at hand." 

"Ewww, in a church man? gross!" 

"NO! Not in a church Dan, we flew away for a bit and decided a change of wardrobe was in order, so here we are."

"Wait, WHAAAAAAAT?" Ella shrieked clapping her hands and jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. "Did I just hear that? You are finally, I mean FINALLY getting hitched?! Amazeballs!!! I can't WAIT to plan a bachelorette party!!!!" 

"NO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Chloe, Linda and Maze simultaneously. 

Dan and Lucifer just looked at each other and shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Lucifer and Chloe.


	2. The Wedding: Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Lucifer and Chloe's turn.

Chloe's hands fluttered to her hair checking to see if the small flowers Trixie had placed were still there. The breeze was lifting her hair slightly and she didn't want to lose them.  
She'd finally finished getting dressed after what seemed like forever. Because Lucifer was Lucifer, he would not leave her alone while she was getting ready for the ceremony and insisted on buttoning up her dress, kissing her back after each button. Then he kept trying to kiss her neck as the ladies wound her hair up into soft loose curls.  
"Geez dude, she's already yours, we're just making it official, leave her alone for 5 minutes while we finish!" Ella said pushing him out of the room and locking the door.  
Smiling softly to herself and barely listening to the chatter around her, Chloe stared into the mirror trying to see what Lucifer saw. She knew she was pretty, but he'd been with...well, she didn't really want to think about how many women he'd been with, but she was the one he loved and she still felt like she was dreaming sometimes and wondered when she'd wake up.  
Her dress was midnight blue chiffon, the sleeves fell off her shoulders emphasizing her long neck and perfect collarbones. The sweetheart neckline hugged her curves just right. The waist was studded with swarovski crystals that trailed down the rest of the gown, tossed hither and yon as if scattered by an invisible hand. The effect made it seem as if stars were falling from the night sky onto the fabric of the dress. She knew it was perfect the moment she laid eyes on it as it reminded her of the stories Lucifer told her sometimes when they gazed at the stars he made. She had flat white slippers covered in the same crystals as the dress, but she'd kicked them off as soon as she got to their location on the beach.

Despite Chloe's emphasis in SIMPLE, Ella, Trixie and Linda had outdone themselves.

The elaborate archway was festooned with more flowers than Chloe had ever seen in her lifetime in one place. She was more than grateful for their wedding location now. Being in a building with all these beauties would have caused half their guests to have an allergy attack. The beach was the perfect place for them to say their vows. The tiki torches were all lit, The sun was low on the horizon and the water sparkled and glistened under the setting sun. Chloe knew that Lucifer had picked this night because once the sun went down the full moon would rise and the waves would continue to sparkle. Her lightbringer loved to bask in his creations. The sound of the waves lightly breaking and pulling away from the shore soothed any remaining jitters she might be feeling. Not because she didn't want to marry Lucifer and declare their love for each other in public in front of their friends, but because of the uncertainty of their future. She was mortal and he wasn't. Somehow, this day made the contrast seem more acute. They planned to have everyone stand with them during the ceremony and immediately go into the reception. The party area was set up with all manner of finger foods and snacks and a makeshift dance floor had been laid out with a DJ booth off to the side. A small generator hummed quietly and a few people were milling around fiddling with wires and equipment. Several comfy chairs, beanbags and seating arrangements were off to the side along with a fire pit that would be lit the moment they said their final "I do"s. Turning around, Chloe was pleasantly surprised by what she saw.

Maze actually listened for once when Chloe was insisting on simple and her only contribution to the wedding planning was setting up the bar. It was surprisingly elegant. A large slab of polished metal was set up as a serving area and behind it on two slightly elevated slabs were dozens of bottles of the finest bourbon, whiskey and scotch the world had to offer. Chloe also knew that there were several kegs of beer and bottles of wine, including one very special one that Lucifer said he'd been saving a long time for a special occasion. Seeing as he'd lived forever, that either meant the wine would be all vinegar and sediment from over aging or the finest ambrosia she'd ever tasted.  
Maze herself was tending bar and she'd also volunteered to be the bouncer. Chloe was sure that would not be necessary, but she'd insisted. Maze had placed several very elegant looking decorations among the bottles, Chloe was impressed. This was very subdued and lovely, especially for Maze. Chloe spotted Lucifer standing at the end of the bar setup with a drink in front of him and his phone pressed to his ear angrily snarling something to the person on the other end of the line. Tilting her head in confusion, wondering what in the world could be upsetting him, she wandered over and placed her hand on his arm. He was wearing a simple white shirt, no tie and a pair of silk trousers and a belt. Of course he was wearing his Louboutins. Chloe wondered how it were even possible to walk in the sand in them, but he didn't seen to have a problem. She was sure he would take them off later, but he insisted on not going barefoot during their ceremony. Sometimes the devil could be fussy. She smiled to herself.

"Get them out of here NOW Maze!" He hissed into the phone.

He hung up and turned to Chloe with a brilliant smile, leaning down to capture her mouth in a warm soft kiss before she could even ask what was wrong. 

"I promise you my love that I had nothing to do with this, and I'm making her come out to clean them up right now!" Lucifer stated.

Chloe looked at him with a completely baffled expression on her face, "What in the world are you talking about Lucifer?"

"The.....those....statues!" he waved his hands towards the figures in between the bottles on the back of the bar.

Chloe leaned in and squinted to get a better look and burst into laughter.

"I don't know what you find so funny detective! We told her to be tasteful and she puts kama sutra sex statues all over our bar setup!" Lucifer's offended tone just made her laugh harder.

He glared at her until she finally stopped laughing enough to speak. 

"Lucifer, you're the devil, you probably invented all those positions and you're offended that she put up a few figurines? While I agree with you that it's not really appropriate especially with Charlie and some of his friends being here, but it's ok, we'll just put them away under the bar with the kegs."

"You're not mad?" He asked incredulously. "I mean, sure, I'd love to try any of these that we haven't tried yet" he said grinning and waving his hand dismissively at the statues, "I thought you'd be upset because she put them out here."

"No Lucifer, nothing could make me upset today, it's just Maze. She tried really hard, you can see that. Look how lovely everything is, it looks so classy and elegant... if you don't look TOO closely at them." Chloe started to giggle again.

:"I love you!" Lucifer grabbed her and, pulled her towards him crushing her against his chest as his mouth came down on hers in a hard bruising kiss, his tongue slid inside her mouth and she melted against him, snaking one arm around his neck and the other around his waist.  
Lost in the kiss and oblivious to their surroundings they did not hear Amenadiel and Linda until they spoke.

"Well brother, I see you're getting an early start on your wedding night." Amenadiel teased.

Chloe pulled away as much as Lucifer would allow and breathlessly tried to focus on the couple. Linda reached up and touched Chloe's hair.  
"Your flowers are coming loose, here, let me" said Linda. Lucifer released her with one more small peck on her forehead. 

Chloe wandered off with Linda to rearrange her hair again. and the two brothers stood silently next to each other. Amenadiel cleared his throat, looked around uncomfortably, and started to speak. 

"Lucifer, I know this is long overdue, but I wanted to apologize for always trying to make you go back to Hell all those years ago. I realize now that you DO belong on Earth at this time. It is obvious to me now that when I blessed Penelope Decker all those years ago, the child would grow to be your soulmate. It really does make me glad to see you so happy and I feel like my work here is now complete."

Lucifer sighed, "It's just like you brother to think that you made all this happen, but does this mean that you are planning on going back to the Silver City and leaving Linda and Charlie?"

"No, but I have been toying with the idea of taking him to visit. I just haven't been able to find the courage to ask his mom yet."

The brothers looked over to where Linda was still fussing with Chloe's hair, Chloe was almost kneeling in the sand as Linda reached up in a full stretch to finger curl her locks back into place. 

"Where is that ninja child of yours anyway?" asked Lucifer.

"WHOA!!!!! These are WICKED cool! Wait til my friends see them! You are the BEST uncle EVER Lucifer!" Charlie said from behind the bar where he was leaning towards a particularly lewd figurine."

"Lucifer! Really? I should have expected as much!" Amenadiel said shaking his head. "Charlie! Get over here, those are NOT for your young eyes!" 

"But dad!" said Charlie looking only slightly chagrined.

"That was NOT me! It was Maze!" hollered Lucifer as Amenadiel pulled Charlie away and towards the rest of the guests who were beginning to arrive.

".....demons...." muttered Lucifer as he cleared the statues away himself tucking one into his pocket and the rest behind the kegs under the bar. 

As the guests arrived, Chloe mulled over their motley crew of a guest list which included half of the officers and detectives at the LAPD precinct as well as several drug dealers, some celebrities and one adorable blonde "exotic Dancer" named Candy. After Lucifer confessed the full story one night, Chloe insisted on taking a trip to Vegas and the two of them had become good friends. Chloe had made Dan promise not to make any scenes. She emphasized that her and Lucifer's nuptials were to be considered strictly OFF LIMITS for any kind of police work no matter who was there. SWITZERLAND!!! she told him.

The sun began to move more rapidly indicating that its revolution was coming to and end for the day and the ceremony was about to start. Lucifer took Chloe's hand to stand under the arch. The guests who had milling around turned towards the couple silhouetted in the setting sun. Amenadiel began the ceremony by lifting his gaze into the sky and folding his hands while sending up a silent prayer causing Lucifer to roll hie eyes and say, "Get on with it, Dad's not invited!" Chloe nudged him with her bare toes on his shoe and he sighed heavily and focused his gaze on her instead.

Chloe zoned out as Amenadiel droned on for a while about soulmates and blessings and finding your way in the world. She loved her soon to be brother in law, but for an angel, he could really be boring sometimes. An Angel.. she was marrying AN ANGEL! Well, the Devil too, WOW, how was this her life? She looked out onto the water then up into the face of the man/angel/devil that she was vowing to love for the rest of her life. He was looking down at her with that awed expression she found so touching. His warm brown eyes softening even more as she smiled at him. Her hands felt so small in his as he held them gently, almost as if he were afraid of breaking them. Amenadiel's monotonous voiced droned as Chloe and Lucifer lost each other in their eyes. 

Clearing his throat loudly Amenadiel shout/whispered to Lucifer "Wake up, I've asked you 3 times now brother, DO YOU TAKE HER TO BE YOUR WIFE?"  
"Well yes of course, why else are we out here surrounded by all these people when I'd much rather have her to myself naked at sunset on the beach?" Lucifer answered his brother as if he'd just heard the most absurd question in the world.  
A roll of laughter went through the crowd and Chloe dropped her head to her chest to hide her enormous grin.  
Sighing, Amenadiel turned to Chloe who looked up at him with eyes sparkling and a grin plastered on her face.  
"Do you take this... man (He stuttered on the word almost as if he wanted to replace it with devil), my brother, Lucifer Morningstar to be your husband?"  
"Yes Amanadiel, I most definitely do." Chloe said with sincerity turning her gaze back to Lucifer.

"Who has the rings?" asked Amenadiel.

"I do!" hollered Maze from behind the bar where she was re-arranging her little statues again, only this time all in a row as if in a very lewd parade. 

Amenadiel sighed again and rolled his eyes as she vaulted the bar and ran over to them, pulling the rings from her pocket and slapping them into the outstretched hands of Lucifer and Chloe.

"OK, so Lucifer, place your ring on Chloe's finger and you may say your vows."

Lucifer began, "I vow to share myself completely. I offer all that I am. I vow to be your partner for as long as you'll have me. I promise you honesty forever. I promise you perfect temperature lattes every day of our lives together, I truly believe I loved you before I met you. I never dreamed someone would accept all of me and love me as I am. You were made for me. You are MY angel, I love you Chloe and with this ring, we will show the world that we are together forever."

Lucifer slipped the ring onto Chloe's finger and brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss.

A few sniffles were heard in the audience as Chloe placed her ring on Lucifer's left hand. 

"I vow to always stand by you. I vow to always be honest with you and share my desires with you. I promise never to keep secrets from you. I promise to trust you and honor you. I feel like my life is a dream since I met you. When I'm with you, my heart is full and it beats for you. You are my lightbringer, my angel, my love. Please wear this ring as a symbol of my never-ending love for you that will follow you until the end of time."

Lucifer gathered her up in his arms the moment the last word left her lips and dipped her backwards, one hand behind her head the other at the small of her back, dipping her low and kissing her completely as the sunset flashed a perfect green flare and dipped below the horizon to herald the night.

"Why do I even bother trying sometimes..." muttered Amenadiel as he shouted over the cheers, "So YES, Lucifer, you may kiss your bride!" Then addressing the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar!"

Lucifer pulled Chloe back up into a standing position, lifted one hand into the air and shouted, "Party time!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....the honeymoon.


	3. The Honeymoom (EXPLICIT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe explore Europe and each other.

Chloe and Lucifer’s wedding reception ran long into the night, the crowd mingling together with zero animosity despite their vastly different lifestyles. Maze pouted a bit at not being able to kick anyone out, but she seemed to be really enjoying her old role as bartender. Candy had been hanging around the bar most of the might laughing and talking with the demon. Lucifer wondered if there might be something between them. After Eve left Maze went through a period of depression which seemed strange for her nature, but she worked her way through it and started seeing people again a few years later. Nothing serious though. “Just for sex.” She’d say if anyone asked her. 

Around 2 am Lucifer pulled Maze to the side and told her they were going to sneak away quietly if anyone asked. He gave Candy a quick kiss on the cheek and Chloe hugged Candy and Maze before walking away hand in hand with Lucifer.

After they were sufficiently far enough away from the festivities Lucifer unfurled his wings and flew them to the penthouse where he’d had the room set up with romantic mood lighting that included dim sconces and a fire in the fireplace. Soft music that she didn’t really recognize played over the speakers. The bottle of wine that they’d never had a chance to drink sat chilling in a silver bucket along with 2 long stemmed glasses.

Lucifer pulled Chloe over to the wine, uncorked it with a flourish and poured two glasses. For a brief flash Chloe remembered another time when she’d returned from Rome and Lucifer had set out a romantic meal. She shuddered at the thought of what could have happened and shook herself a little at the chill which traveled up her spine. “Detective, are you all right?” he said as he handed her a glass.

“Yes…..”she began, then remembering her vow never to lie, she amended her statement, “No… Lucifer, I’m not, I was just thinking about when I came back from Rome and Father Kinley and what if….” Her hand trembled as she tried to hold the glass. He took it from her gently and sat both glasses back onto the table. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders and commanded her to look into his eyes. “But nothing did happen. Yes, I had to leave, but I came back from Hell, so stop blaming yourself, please don’t continue to feel guilty for something that never happened. I can’t bear the thought of this tormenting you.” He said brushing strands of hair from her face. 

“But Lucifer, I never asked you to forgive me for what I did. I was afraid of what you might say, I mean, it was unforgivable!” she cried.

“Darling, I will not lie, I was hurt, very deeply, but I quickly came to realize your true feelings. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me when I was shot that time remember?” 

“Yes” she sobbed.

“Then stop reliving that moment, it’s over, I’m fine, we are together and if it makes you feel any better, from the bottom of my heart, I sincerely forgive you.”

Chloe’s lip trembled and the tears that had been pooling in her eyes slipped down her cheek, “You mean it?”

“Do I ever lie?” Lucifer admonished her gently.

“No.” she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

“Then let’s toast to our new lives together. I can’t wait to take you to Europe and show you some REAL history not that dad forsaken Machiavellian balderdash you heard in Rome.” He said vehemently, picking up the two glasses and handing one to Chloe. “Cheers” 

They touched glasses and both drank at the same time.

Then a moment later, they spit it out at the same time and set the glassed back on the table. 

“I think I might have waited a few hundred years too long to open this bottle.” He said grinning and wiping a few droplets from his chin. 

“Yeah, maybe” Chloe giggled catching a drop before it slipped down her cleavage onto her dress. 

“I know something that tastes better than any wine ever created anyway.” Lucifer said leering at her, “I just need to uncover the fountain so I can taste.” He spun her around and gently, slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he caressed every inch of exposed skin above her dress as he unbuttoned it and slid it from her shoulders. His fingers hooked into her panties as he slid them over her rounded buttocks onto the floor where she stepped out of them and turned around. She could feel herself pulsating with desire from the inside out. Her face was flushed, and her knees were already feeling a bit weak as she reached for him loosening his belt buckle as he unbuttoned his shirt. His trousers and shirt both came off at the same time and they stood facing each other naked for the first time as husband and wife. Lucifer gently traced the back of his left hand over her right check, his knuckles brushing against her jaw and his fingers gently caressing her neck as he turned his hand over and slid his palm lower to caress her breast. Her nipples were already hard straining in anticipation of his touch. His thumb teased her nipple and she strained towards him, but he placed his left hand firmly against her hip to keep her from moving any closer. His right hand dipped lower as he sank to his knees and suckled near the curve of her hipbone tracing his tongue along the side of her leg and slipping to her thigh before trailing back up to where her leg met the corner of her pelvis. “Lucifer, please!” Chloe pleaded, threading her fingers into his hair and tugging his curls loose and wild. He paid no attention to her pleas but continued his own journey as if discovering her body for the first time. He lazily wrapped the hand that had been tracing along her stomach and breasts around to her backside and slipped it down the crack of her ass and pulled her towards him while slipping a finger into her wet core from the back before pulling it out and tracing the same finger down her throbbing clit and slipping it inside her again. 

Chloe’s knees went weak and she nearly collapsed as he continued to slowly torture her with his fingers and his mouth landing everywhere except the one place that was aching for him. He caught her before she could fall and gently lay her down on the fluffy rug in front of the fireplace that they had purchased for just this purpose. Chloe moaned into his mouth as he leaned in for a quick wet kiss before turning her head to the side and nipping behind her ear while one of his hands slipped between them and fondled her slick wet folds. He slipped two fingers inside and began rubbing against the soft mound of flesh and snaking them around, teasing and tormenting her with desire. His thumb flicked her clit at the same time, and she shook her head back in forth in ecstasy feeling herself climbing higher, about to reach the highest pinnacle where he always took her. He pulled his fingers out and sucked all her juices from them. She groaned while her hooded eyes looked deeply into Lucifer’s, his pupils blown to black with desire. She knew it was only a matter of time before they flared red with fire and consumed her in their depths, and she ached for that moment to come while luxuriating in the prolonged ecstasy of anticipation. 

“mmmmm, now THIS is better than all the wine in the world.” Lucifer grinned and dipped his head low to take the place where his fingers had been a few moments before. His tongue plunged into her and she felt her hips arch up involuntarily to draw him in. She writhed underneath him as his tongue dipped and licked inside her bringing her to the edge fast and hard. He pulled back abruptly and she cried at the loss, but before she could feel empty, he was inside her, one arm wrapped around her head caressing her hair, the other on her hip lifting her up to meet his thrusts. She closed her eyes wrapping her legs around his back, she was dizzy and shaking as his tongue slipped into her mouth sliding against hers in a slow rhythm driving her mad. She opened her eyes and saw the fire of her own desire reflected in his burning irises. She reached down, grasping his buttocks, and pulled him closer, urged him on harder and faster. Their lips parted and they both began gasping as their climaxes came rushing through them simultaneously, both crying out, arching, reaching, Chloe digging her nails into Lucifer’s back, Lucifer fisting her hair in one hand and ripping at the rug with the other. Lucifer collapsed onto Chloe’s chest, his weight taking what little breath she had left.

“m’pologies for crushing you” he mumbled as he rolled away gently pulling her towards him and cradling her against his side. Her belly was pressed against his hip and her back was to the fire. Chloe was sure that Lucifer’s body burned hotter than the fire at this moment. She snuggled against him and buried her face in his neck sighing happily. 

After a few moments of relaxing, feeling her heartbeat slowing to a more natural rhythm, Chloe shifted a bit and noticed something on the floor near their discarded clothing. Leaning over Lucifer, she reached across his chest until her fingers were able to grab the small object. She picked it up, turning it over and upside down trying to figure out which direction was up. 

Lucifer opened one eye and snorted, “I forgot I put that in my pocket.” He said, “It was one of Maze’s little figurines that I thought looked particularly interesting.” 

“Interesting? Lucifer, I can’t even figure out which way this thing goes. Do you really think we can do this?” She eyed the little figure skeptically. 

“Well, if not, we can surely try, don’t you think?” He grinned reaching for her once again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucifer slumped in an over-sized chair, his long legs sticking up at odd angles. He sloshed his scotch around in the bottom of his glass and took a sip before setting it back down on the table. The cabin of their private jet was appointed with all the accoutrements one might desire on a long voyage across the sea. Despite the luxurious surroundings, Lucifer’s mouth was pulled into a slight frown as Chloe wandered around. 

“Lucifer, are you going to pout the whole flight?” Asked Chloe pouring herself a drink at the bar and turning to face him.

“I’m NOT pouting, I’m just annoyed is all. The devil on an airplane, it’s ludicrous!!”

Chloe rolled her eyes a little and kept exploring. She opened a door behind the bar and a lascivious grin spread across her face.

“Oh Lucifer….” She singsonged toward the slumped figure of her lover.

“What?” he sighed dejectedly.

“I found something… interesting.”

“I doubt that” he muttered unfolding himself from the chair and grabbing his drink, downing it in one quick swallow.

“C’mere” Chloe crooked her finger and lowered her eyes beckoning him towards her.

“What have you found detective?” curiosity getting the better of him as he smiled at her obvious interest in something beyond the door. 

He strolled over and peeked inside expecting to find a small cramped bathroom or a closet of food, but instead there was what seemed to be a full-sized bed with a fluffy down comforter and several pillows. It wasn’t the Ritz, and he’d definitely have to keep his wings contained as the space was barely enough for the bed itself, but it sure beat the lounge area where he was certain the pilot could see everything. Not that he used to mind voyeurs, but he didn’t want anyone else ogling his bride. 

“So….” Purred Chloe fingering his collar and pulling him close “Do you want to join the mile-high club in a different way that doesn’t involve your wings?” 

Lucifer scooped her up, took two strides into the room, kicked the door behind him and tossed her on the bed. Before she could catch her breath, he was out of his clothes and pulling on hers. She laughed at the abrupt change in his mood, helping him with the remainder of her clothing. His hands were everywhere on her at once, she reached for his head to hold him steady for a moment, aching to feel his mouth on hers, he thrust his tongue into her mouth forcefully, kissing her breathless before skipping abruptly to her nipple. He grabbed her roving hands and pinned her arms captive on the bed. He pressed her knees apart with his legs, he slid down her body and immediately raked his teeth across her swollen clit, plunging his tongue into her he teased and licked and sucked her until she was writhing in pleasure. He released her arms. Her hands dove into his hair pulling him down as she arched into his mouth. His hands, now on her hips, lifted them until her knees were bent and her head was thrown back. He moved his mouth away and slid up her body, still holding her hips captive in his hands. He thrust into her without warning and she cried out at the sudden fullness, rolling her eyes closed in ecstasy. She felt heat pulsing faster and lower as he delved into her harder and longer than she’d ever felt him go in a long time. The plane hit a sudden pocket of turbulence and Lucifer’s grip on her hips tightened even more. She wondered if his fingers would leave a bruise.  
She opened her eyes, her face flushed, her hands still gripping his hair. The look he gave her was wild and crazed, eyes flaming red, heat crept into his face as his skin mottled to a deep crimson. The hair she’d been tugging on disappeared and she was left holding his burned flesh. “Lucifer!” It had been a while since he had shown her his devil face in the bedroom. No matter how many times she’d insisted she wasn’t afraid, he always tried to keep that part of himself reigned under control. The sight of him turning, opening himself up to her, the passion flaming in his eyes made her weak and helpless as she gave into the flame that had been burning in her loins. She clutched at his scarred back, pulling him deeper as he thrust harder and harder. Her walls pulsating around him, milking him until he leaned back growling and poured his release deep into her. Afterward, they lay together shuddering, his red scared arm cradling her head, his clawed hand tracing circles on her upper arm. She snuggled into his warmth, content to rest in the arms of her devil.

She must’ve slept because Lucifer was gently nudging her awake. He was back to his human/angel form and fully dressed. “Chloe, our plane will be landing in a few minutes and as much as I prefer you like this, I think you’d be better served being dressed when we depart.” 

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and took the proffered garments from his hands. He leaned down and kissed her forehead smiling as she arched back, stretching like a cat. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucifer pointed at the Arc de Triomphe as their charter boat floated past, “Napoleon commissioned that little beauty, but he never got to see it before he died. He was quite an interesting chap. I took some pictures of it back to Hell with me to show him, but sadly, he was so caught up in his guilt over various misdeeds on Earth, I don’t think he ever saw them. They are probably still resting on his nightstand where I left them.”

Chloe smiled to herself, thoughtful devil.

“What are you grinning at?” Lucifer asked.

“You.” She stated simply. “I love you.” 

He tilted his head in confusion, “Whatever brought that on, I don’t disprove, I love you as well.” He pulled her closer as they continued their lazy boat tour along the Seine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After trying several Kama Sutra positions in the luxury suite at their hotel on the Avenue des Champs-Elysees, several of which caused them to fall over and double up in laughter, and of course Lucifer being the best tour guide ever as he told her story after story of famous and not so famous denizens of the city, they departed Paris for Greece. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Now that Lucifer knew there was a bed on their plane, the flight didn’t seem to bother him as much. He confessed to her that part of his trepidation over the airplane was the loss of control it made him feel. Maybe that explained the appearance of his devil face previously, but whatever the reason, Chloe was glad he was able to feel safe enough to let go in her arms.

The water near Santorini was the most amazing color she’d ever seen in her life. She could not stop staring from her vantage point on the beach. “The colors! Oh Lucifer, how are they real?! It’s so beautiful…..” he remained silent. “Lucifer,” she nudged him, “isn’t it beautiful?”

“Absolutely breathtaking!” she smiled up at him only to see that he was staring at her and not the sea. Her hair whipped around her face as the breeze caught the loose strands. He gently brushed them behind her ear and kissed her sweetly. She melted into his embrace and they kissed softly for several moments while the warm breezes from the Aegean Sea fluttered around them like a caress.

Greece was magical and full of more history than any book could hold. Lucifer told her stories of the ancients and their advanced civilization culminating in their fall at the hands of the Roman Empire. His voice turned bitter when he mentioned Rome and she knew he was thinking of the vast religious upheaval that took place soon after where wars and genocide were rampant.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They made a brief stop in Poland at Chloe’s request. They went to see some of the areas where concentration camps once stood and places in the country still scared by the war. Chloe felt as if the ground they walked on should be consecrated. A crushing sorrow still hung in the air from the millions of murdered souls. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to comprehend the depths of depravity humans were capable of. Lucifer was uncharacteristically quiet, and she didn’t press him for details. This part of history was too painful for even the devil to discuss it seemed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

They finally made their way to Italy, the last stop on their tour. Lucifer refused to set foot in Rome, but he said he loved the country and its people, so they spent a week travelling the coastline and countryside visiting wineries and charming the locals. He bought her Gelato in Amalfi and they strolled the beaches wandering at their leisure and enjoying their own company. 

The last stop on their trip was Venice. The city known for lovers. Their gondola slipped through the canals as they lazily entwined their fingers together. Their Gondolier, a young man named Giovanni seemed enchanted by the couple. He would go on to tell his fellow gondoliers that he ferried angels that day. Of course, they would laugh, but he knew what he saw. 

Lucifer had booked tickets to an evening of Vivaldi that included several operatic arias and orchestral pieces. 

He surprised Chloe with a gown he’d seen her admiring earlier in Paris. He’d had it tailored to fit her curves perfectly and flown here for the evening.

When she stepped out of the dressing room, she took his breath away. The champagne gold colored fabric shimmered and floated around her curves. The high neckline and cold shoulder design enhanced her slim silhouette. The sleeves were mere wisps of fabric lightly trailing to her elbows. She turned for him. The back of the dress plunged low exposing her backside down to the gentle swell of her buttocks. 

“So, what do you think?” she asked spinning around again grinning at him.

Lucifer’s mouth was suddenly dry and he couldn’t speak. He swallowed and licked his lips before he could speak. “Chloe, you are simply the most beautiful creation I have ever laid my eyes on and I am not sure I want to show you to the outside world in this dress.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself” said Chloe taking in the black tuxedo with the bow tie as Lucifer leaned against the edge of a chair, drink long forgotten in his hand. Her own breath hitched a little in her throat thinking of his long fingers unfastening the dress later and being able to divest him of his tuxedo and run her hands over the hard planes of his stomach.

Lucifer lifted himself from the chair and they met in the middle of the room, hands and mouths touching, pulling themselves together tightly. Jumping at the sound of a knock on the door, they reluctantly pulled apart.

Lucifer answered the door straightening his tie and pulling on the cufflinks of his jacket. “Ahh, it’s you Giovanni, I’m pleased to see you again.”

The young man blushed to the roots of his hair. It was obvious he had a small crush on the devil and his lovely companion.

“Darling our ride is here.” Lucifer crooked his arm in anticipation of her joining him.  
She linked her arm around his and leaned up, slightly nibbling his ear and whispered quietly enough for only him to hear “I can’t want to ride you later.”

Chloe was sure the concert would be beautiful, but the opera house itself was spectacular. Named Le Fenice, or The Phoenix, due to its propensity for going up in flames and being rebuilt even more magnificently every so often. Every inch of the place dazzled Chloe who had never seen anything so ornate in her life.  
The opulent theater was covered in gilded, ….well ….. gilded everything and the painted ceilings and boxes awash in cherubs elicited a chuckle from Lucifer. He explained, "The only baby angel ever born was Charlie, the rest of us were made fully formed, but ignorant until we learned at the hands of our parents and each other. Some of us are still VERY ignorant though.” Lucifer snarled causing Chloe to shake her head. 

Of course, Lucifer had reserved the Imperial Box, which was placed directly in the center at the perfect height to view everything as it unfolded. Chloe could not stop gawking at everything. No matter where she looked there was something else to see. The theater filled up quickly as any performance from Venice’s native son was always sold out. The music began and the richness of the sound took her breath away. She grabbed Lucifer’s hand and gripped it tightly. He placed his other hand over hers and watched her enjoying herself before he allowed himself to be swept along with her. The passion of the music carried them away and they were both emotionally exhausted and subdued as they left.

Chloe, extremely quiet, almost disturbingly so since they’d left the venue, looked up into the night sky as the vaporetto they had boarded snaked its way through the canal towards the stop near their hotel. 

“Darling, what is it?” Lucifer asked, growing concerned at her silence.

“well… didn’t you tell me once that you were the angel of music as well as the light bringer?” she continued to look at the stars and not at him.

“Yes,” he began hesitantly unsure of her thoughts and what she was asking. 

She turned from the sky, glaring at him with barely contained rage, they were shining with tears and furious with anger “How could he?!”

“How could who…. do what? I’m not following you detective.”

“Your father!” she beat her small fist on his chest for emphasis.  
“How could he do what he did to you when you brought so much beauty and light into the world? How could any parent be so CRUEL?!” 

The tears she’d been holding back began to fall and he pulled her close cradling her against him as she sobbed. He was incredulous. She was crying for him, feeling the pain that he’d felt for centuries upon centuries. The sobs wracked her body and he stroked her back muttering soft nonsensical murmurs into her hair.

“Is she all right?” a fellow passenger asked as Chloe’s sobs turned to wails.

“Yes, yes, she will be fine.” Lucifer reassured the concerned man.

He continued to hold her and rock her until they came to their stop where he gently picked her up and carried her out of the boat, sympathetic eyes following them.

Once they were settled back into their room, Lucifer warmed up some bourbon to make Chloe a hot toddy. He’d gently undressed her and wrapped her in a big fluffy blanket before settling her on the couch. Once he finished her drink which he hoped would soothe her throat that had to be raw and parched from her crying, he poured himself two fingers of the same bourbon and settled himself next to her on the couch handing her the drink. She wrapped her hands around it cradling it for warmth and snuggled into Lucifer’s side. He lifted his arm and settled it on her shoulders slowly sipping his drink. Chloe took a few small sips of her drink, the warm liquor settling into her belly, sending small tingles through her arms and legs. “Lucifer?” she asked tentatively.

“hmmm, yes?”

“I’m… I’m sorry for ruining our beautiful night.”

“No, my sweet sweet Chloe, never think that you could ruin anything for me. You gave me a gift.”

She looked at him in confusion.

“No one has ever seen me the way you did tonight, no one ever showed me understanding the way you just did. I am forever grateful for your compassion and love. I’ve spent so many years furious at my father, but equally furious at my siblings because no one stood by me in the end. Even Amenadiel, who would occasionally visit, was always mocking me making disparaging comments, meanwhile everyone on Earth and Heaven was enjoying my creations, the stars, the sun, music…most especially the music, in all its various forms, changing, evolving, sometimes cacophonous noise and sometimes more beautiful than the stars themselves. I missed music more than light. Tonight, somehow you connected with that. I had become increasingly bitter at my exile and throughout the years I hid my anger in humor and took it out on the demons of Hell and various truly evil souls that made their way to the extreme pinnacles of torture. I would allow myself an occasional break from the darkness arriving on Earth, I learned so many things from humans, but my favorite pastime of all was playing or listening to music. I would spend time here, enjoying a few months of revelry and carnal knowledge with the ladies before my dark heart drew me back to Hell again. Until this time…when I came to LA this time, I felt connected and I didn’t want to leave. I think it was because you were here. It took me a while among the mortals before I was ready to meet you, but when you finally stepped into my path, there was something magnetic about you, something I needed to be near. What you said to me tonight has healed a part of my heart that had been broken for so long that....." he swallowed hard and continued, "don’t apologize, you’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be.”

Chloe was speechless at the things Lucifer had just said to her. He’d opened up to her and shared some of the broken scared pieces that he’d always tried to keep hidden. The pain he pushed away with snarky comments and humor. She finished the last of her drink and set the glass on the floor. She wanted to show him even more how much she adored him, how much he was appreciated and loved. She stood and dropped the blanket to the floor revealing her nakedness. His eyes darkened and he reached for her. 

She gently pushed him back and kneeling before him, she slowly removed his shoes one by one, lightly caressing the soles of his feet, just enough to massage, but not enough to tickle. She slipped off his socks and placed them neatly inside his shoes as he was wont to do. She placed her hands on his hips, slowly unbuttoning his trousers. He allowed her to slip them down his legs by lifting himself up from the couch for a moment. She settled herself between his legs on her knees and unbuttoned his shirt, taking care to smooth the fabric before becoming him to lean over a bit so she could slide it down his shoulders. When he was fully naked, she slipped her arms around his waist and held him, resting her head against his thighs, feeling his heart beating, drinking in his musky smell of sandalwood and whiskey. His hands rested gently on her shoulders and they simply breathed. 

After a few minutes, she slipped her hands from his waist and slid them down the outside of his thighs. Reaching his knees, she moved her hands to his inner thighs and slowly stroked upwards until she found his cock, hot and throbbing, wet at the tip. Her tongue snaked out and licked the small droplet. Lucifer moaned and reached for her to draw her into his lap. She shook her head then cupped him gently, slowly running her tongue down his shaft. He shuddered and tried again to pull her up into his lap. She shook her head again. He was too large to fit comfortably in her mouth without a bit of stretching so she took the base into her hand and fit her mouth over the tip, her tongue slipping around, over and under the most sensitive part of him. She took him deeper into her mouth her hands stroking gently below. He put one hand on the back of her head and tugged her hair lightly, she looked up at him and shook her head once more. This was all about Lucifer, she was going to make him take all the pleasure she could give. Slowly she was able to swallow more and more of him as her throat opened to his girth and she groaned a little to cause a vibration that tickled him and made him jump and writhe under her. He slipped a little on the couch and the angle gave her better access so she pulled him in even further. Once she was sure of herself, she began to stroke him with her mouth, slowly sliding up and down his shaft, her tongue slipping around him as she moved. She began moving faster as her confidence grew, she pumped him with her hand and slipped him out of her mouth completely before plunging him back inside to stroke harder with her lips pressed against him. He was shaking and moaning louder and more vehemently the faster she moved. Suddenly he let out a guttural roar and thrust himself into her mouth touching the back of her throat. His seed erupted from him in a shower of heat pouring down her throat like molten lava. She swallowed greedily and licked his throbbing cock.  
His eyes were still burning red when she looked up. He reached for her, pulling her on top of him, impaling her without warning. She gleefully sank onto him as he flipped over on his back and she sat astride him now anchored to him at their core. She was so wet for him it didn’t take long for her to come close to the edge, his expert hands finding purchase on her breasts and sliding between them to rub against her clit. He could feel her release before it came, and he pulled her down for a kiss tasting himself in her mouth and biting her lower lip before burying his face in her neck, sucking a deep bruise as she bucked and screamed his name. His own second orgasm quickly followed hers and they both collapsed in exhaustion. Chloe falling asleep on his chest moments later.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In retrospect, they should have given themselves more than a day to recover from the jetlag. Chloe sat at her desk yawning as Lucifer placed a second latte in her outstretched hands. “Thank you, Lucifer.” She smiled sleepily up at him hoping this drink would kickstart her metabolism and get her through the day without her head dropping to the desk in exhaustion.

Even Lucifer, who usually showed no signs of being tired, looked knackered. 

“HEEEEEEYYYYYYY!” the overly cheery voice of Ella Lopez caused them both to jump a bit.  
“I’m glad you’re back, we missed you guys. How was everything?” 

Lucifer and Chloe looked at each other and smiled.  
“Perfect!” they both said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my smutty smut fest through Europe. :)  
If anyone found inconsistencies or blatant lies in my history, please let me know. I did research, but I was more interested in what Lucifer and Chloe were doing than anything else, so I may have messed up a few things.
> 
> Next chapter will be posted by Tuesday November 5th and if I have time to edit them both, I will post the ending chapter as well.
> 
> ** I need to postpone updating until my beta reader reviews the next 2 chapters. they will be up by the end of the week though. Hang in there if you're waiting, I promise it will be worth it!


	4. The Beatles Song (Ob La Di, Ob La Da)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chorus of the song, life goes on.  
Also, this is a bit of a rollercoaster ride, so hang on.

Chloe gasped and clutched her chest as she sat at the kitchen table sorting through their mail. She picked up a large square envelope. Lucifer spun around on his heel where he’d been preparing dinner. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked with concern.

“Nothing’s really wrong Lucifer, this,” she waved the envelope in the air “Is an invitation to Charlie’s graduation.”

“Oh, is that all? My not quite angelic nephew is about to embark on a new adventure.” Lucifer grinned, and turned back to the stove.

“But do you know what that means?” 

“If you’re not referring to an increase in his efforts to sneak into LUX, I’m not sure.”

“It means we’ve been married almost 5 years. It doesn’t seem possible it’s been that long.”

“You’re right Detective,” Lucifer put down his spatula and came to stand next to her brushing the hair from her face, hair that had beautiful shiny silver strands running through it, and a face that had several thin lines around the eyes.   
He leaned down to kiss her neck and savor the sweet scent that was Chloe. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck. “Let’s forget about making dinner, I have better plans. We can get takeout afterwards.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
It was Lucifer and Chloe’s turn to host taco Tuesday. It had become a big extended family event by now, and Lucifer loved showing off his chef skills and feeding his friends and family. Chloe loved seeing him happy, bustling about the kitchen in his ‘kiss the cook’ apron.

Molly, Trixie’s 8-year-old daughter, was helping with last minute garnishes. 

“BEAN SPROUTS?!” Lucifer shouted. “On a Taco!? I don’t care if it IS fish, no one puts bean sprouts on a taco.”

“But Papa D, I really like them, and you always make the BEST tacos.” Molly looked up at Lucifer with wide brown eyes.

“Very well, for you my sweet girl, we shall have bean sprouts.” He said, smoothing her long dark hair. 

She jumped up and down and ran over to Dan, “Yummy, bean sprouts Grandpa!” She squealed with glee, kissing his cheek, before running off into the other room where everyone was gathering. 

Dan sat in the kitchen on a bar stool nursing a coconut water, “Why does she call you Papa D anyway? Your name doesn’t start with D.”

“It’s short for Devil.” Explained Lucifer, turning back to his chopping duties.

Dan rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. “I’m getting so tired of fish tacos every week; I really need to sink my teeth into something meaty.”

“Daniel, I never knew you felt that way!” Lucifer winked. 

“UGH, NO!!!!!! That’s not what I meant, and you know it. It’s just that, ever since the heart attack, everyone is so worried. Trixie put me on her all fish and seafood pescatarian diet. I mean, I like fish, but lately, I’ve had such an intense craving for a good piece of meat.” 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and continued chopping.

“Grow up man! I’m serious.” 

“I’m serious too Daniel. I’m sure I can call in a few favors. What is your preference? Blondes, brunettes, redheads? Though I don’t recommend gingers.” 

Daniel sighed in frustration, muttering “What kind of kid only eats fish anyway? And bean sprouts…..?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
A small white coffin sat at the front of the room. Amenadiel and Charlie stood nearby, neither sure what to do with their hands, fidgeting and flustered. Both ready to fly to Heaven so they could see her again, but knowing this ceremony was necessary for all her friends to make their condolences and say their Earthly farewells. 

Lucifer walked up to the coffin, placed his hand against the side and gazed into the face of the woman who had helped him so much on his journey of self-discovery. He knew she was no longer in her body, but being able to see her face one more time did seem to be comforting, and he finally understood what all the fuss around funerals was about. It was never about the deceased. It was about everyone else coming to grips with their loss. A sharp pain filled his lungs and he coughed. Amenadiel placed a warm hand on his shoulder. He grasped it tightly, not looking up from Linda’s face until he was sure he could keep himself under control.

“It’s ok to cry brother, I know you will miss her, and unlike myself and Charlie, you won’t see her again.”

Lucifer scoffed, “You know something Amenadiel, for all your time living with humans, you still have a lot to learn about tact.” He gave his nephew a quick hug and turned towards the sound of wailing coming from the other side of the room.

Chloe watched his approach and stood. “Lucifer, none of us know what to say…..” her eyes pleaded with him for guidance.

He looked to the couch, Trixie and Candy had their arms around Maze and were desperately trying to comfort her. Maze keened and rocked and seemed to be speaking in tongues. Lucifer understood it to be her demon language, and it was probably the only way she could speak right now. 

He knelt in front of her and took her hands from her lap. “Maze…..It’s me, Lucifer… can you look at me?”

It took a few moments of calmly repeating her name in both English and Demon, but she finally looked up. Her eyes were red, and her skin was covered in dried blood where she’d scraped her own nails against her cheeks. The haunted expression on her face was heartbreaking. 

“Maze, listen to me, Linda is fine.”

“Linda may be fine, but I’m not!!!! I’ll never be fine again!” she screamed.

“But I’m here, and so is Candy.” Trixie smoothed her damp hair and tucked it behind her ear. Candy rubbed small circles on Maze’s back. 

“But Trix, you will see her again, I won’t!!! I’ll never see her, and then when you’re gone….…..”she gasped in pain and clawed at her face again.

“Maze! STOP!" He tried pulling her hands away, but she slapped his hands away and kept clawing. "I know you're hurting, but you have to stop." 

Maze screamed at him in her demonic language. “Why? She loved me! ME!!! A Demon, she accepted me, and loved me, and now she's gone, FOREVER! You should understand!" She paused, a stillness came over her features and she snarled, "You’ll see…. you’ll see how it feels when SHE dies!” pointing at Chloe.

Lucifer dropped her hands, jumped up and stepped back, his skin paled and he looked as if he’d been struck.

Maze ran from the room.

Chloe wasn’t sure what Maze had said, but seeing his posture and the dejected look on his face, she knew it wasn’t good. She put a hand on his arm to reassure him that it was ok. He pulled her roughly into his arms, buried his face into her hair and sobbed.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Chloe and Lucifer sat on the deck of their beach house sipping cocktails as the sun set.   
“Lucifer, I’ve been thinking…….”

“About sex?!”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “No, I’ve been a cop longer than my dad was alive and I think it’s time for me to retire.”

“So, we’ll have more time for sex! That sounds brilliant!”

Chloe chuckled as he took the drink from her hand and kissed her. 

Their retirement party at LUX was on a Tuesday, because, of course it was.   
The place was open by invitation only. Even so, it was standing room only on the dance floor and every seat was taken. 

Lucifer moved to sit behind the piano, his rich baritone filled the room as he put his own spin on Frank Sinatra’s My Way, improving upon the original. 

Chloe sat at the bar, leaning on her elbow, listening to his voice rise and fill the room. It never ceased to thrill her when he sang.

“I swear, that guy hasn’t aged a day since I met him.” Dan said, sliding onto the stool next to Chloe. “I mean, his hair is silver, but he looks exactly the same.”

“It’s because he’s the Devil.” Chloe replied.

“I’m starting to think that might be the truth.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head. No matter how many times over the years Dan had watched Lucifer do something impossible, he still clung to his belief, ‘that guy is just strange’.

Ella bounced over; her effervescent enthusiasm still as bright as ever. “Oh my gosh, you guys! Guess who made it?!” She pointed to the doorway where a petite woman held onto the arm of a tall slender brunette. 

This was the first time any of them had seen Maze since Linda’s funeral. 

Ella waved enthusiastically.

Candy waved back. If anyone could match Ella in enthusiasm, it was Candy. 

“Hi Decker, congratulations on not working anymore, or whatever.” Maze said.

“Thank you Maze.”

“EEEEK!!!! I’m so excited for you!” Candy bubbled. “Lucifer said you guys were going to swing by my place in Vegas before heading out on your second honeymoon.”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it.” Chloe stepped off her barstool to hug Candy. 

The music changed and Lucifer broke into a rousing rendition of Take this Job and Shove it causing several of the officers who’d been milling around to holler in agreement. After one verse, he stopped, drained the whiskey from his glass and moved towards the bar.

He froze when he saw the group that surrounded Chloe. 

Steeling himself and tugging on his cufflinks, he continued walking until he stood by Chloe’s side.

“Mazikeen.” He nodded at the demon.

“Lucifer.” She nodded back.

The air seemed to thicken as the two old friends stared without blinking.

Dan started fidgeting in his seat, stood up, yanked at his collar and tugged on his sleeves, “Is it hot in here? It feels kinda hot….”

Ella placed her hand on his arm and he stilled.

“ek is jammer.” Maze mumbled. 

“jy is vergewe.” replied Lucifer.

He held out his hand, Maze hesitated slightly before grasping it. She bowed, lowering her head, and touched the back of his hand with her forehead.

Lucifer nodded as she stood. 

The tension in the air dissipated and the group let out a collective breath.

“That was weird.” muttered Dan under his breath.

“So, who is ready for more drinks!?” Lucifer shouted, his smile illuminating the room.

“I’ll serve.” Maze offered, and for the rest of the evening, she was in her old place behind the bar with Candy assisting her. They made a good team.

As the evening wound to a close, Lucifer stood up on the bar, tapping his glass. 

“Hello, I need everyone’s attention please!” 

All eyes turned towards the handsome club owner. 

“I asked you all here this evening to celebrate our retirement.” He motioned for Chloe to join him on the bar. She shook her head, but he reached down and pulled her off her barstool, settling her next to him before continuing. 

“Twenty-five years ago, this amazing woman walked into my bar. She seemed immune to my excessive charms, which made me determined to uncover what she truly desired.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“What I discovered was, the Detective,” he gazed down at her smiling, “Would sacrifice herself for those she loves without a second thought. Her sense of justice is what inspires her to discover truth, no matter the cost. In all cases, a fair punishment is what she truly desires. Oh, and me, of course!” He grinned. 

“I could not have asked for a better partner at work or in life.” Chloe blushed and tucked her face into the lapels of his jacket, highly embarrassed at this very public display.

“I hope, when you have a difficult case, one that causes you to question yourself, you always err on the side of truth. With our departure, the drugs in evidence lockup will be safe as well as any snacks left in the fridge. We want to thank you all for coming, enjoy the rest of your evening.” Lucifer raised his glass. 

With applause ringing in the air, he hopped down from the bar and reached up for Chloe, she jumped into his arms knowing he would catch her with ease. 

He let her slide down his body slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck, she lowered her mouth to his. Her hair cascaded around their faces obscuring them from view as Lucifer drew her slowly down his tall frame until her feet were resting on the floor. 

Linking her arm through his, he walked towards the elevator, “We shall see many of you tomorrow on our last day, please continue to enjoy yourselves as long as you like.”

The elevator opened at their penthouse, Lucifer scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down among the rose petals he’d scattered. 

He cradled her in his arms, and slowly stripped her clothing from her body. She lay still, letting him touch her gently and reverently. She reached for him, and he lay next to her, his head propped up on his elbow, drawing his fingers along her body, sliding his hands under the gentle curve of her breasts. He moved his lips over hers, lightly brushing them, then kissing her cheek. 

His soft caresses worked their magic as surely as the sun would rise, and soon she was twisting around, moaning his name, begging him to move inside her and claim her once again. 

He placed his warm hand on her hip and held her captive as he continued floating butterfly kisses along her abdomen, her legs, her thighs, the sensitive underside of her arms, her neck, her ears, her eyelids, her lips. Chloe was sure he’d kissed and nuzzled every inch of her at least twice before finally slipping his fingers between her legs to continue his slow exploration. 

She was melting onto the sheets, unsure if she would ever be able to move again. Every nerve was tingling. 

Lucifer gently nudged her knees wider apart and slipped one finger inside her swollen lips. Chloe shook her head on the pillow, incoherent syllables tumbled from her mouth. When his thumb stroked her clit, she writhed and shook, shuddering as a slow roll of heat pulsated through her body, coalescing in the spot where his fingers were so expertly stroking. 

He dipped his head, and for a moment, his tongue took the place of his fingers as he delved in for a taste. She could no longer lift her arms without great effort and her eyelids felt heavy, she was completely, utterly at his mercy. 

She felt the bed move as it shifted under his weight. His hips settled over hers and she felt him move slowly into her. She lifted her leaden arms and clasped them around his neck pulling him in for a kiss as he began a slow rhythm, rocking his hips and stroking deeply. 

She felt his tongue stroke wetly against hers. One of his hands lifted her hips and the other cradled her head. 

He was everywhere at once; she was fully immersed in him as he filled her completely. 

Stars exploded behind her eyes and a brilliant white flash engulfed her as she shook and shuddered, her cry, lost to her own ears, sounded like music to Lucifer. She saw nothing but light, heard nothing, felt only Lucifer inside her bringing her higher than she ever thought possible. 

He watched her until he could hold back no longer and with one long, slow stroke, he joined her, pulling at her hands, lacing his through them and moaning as his body quaked with the force of his own climax.

Their final day was spent making stops at various departments, returning supplies and filling out paperwork. Chloe wandered into the breakroom and opened the refrigerator remembering all the times that Lucifer had stolen some small piece of Dan’s lunch. She ran her hands lightly down her desk which was already occupied by the newest detective. Lucifer spent most of the day in Ella’s lab listening to her prattle on about her latest case. 

When it came time for them to leave, Ella burst from her lab and hugged them both, “I’m going to miss working with you! It will never be the same again!” Her enthusiastic embrace tightened as her tears flowed freely. 

Chloe and Lucifer folded her into their arms and held her.

As they walked slowly towards the exit, Chloe stared straight ahead, intent on keeping her tears hidden until they had departed. Pausing, she touched the picture of her father and gripped Lucifer’s arm. 

The moment the elevator closed, she collapsed against him and cried. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Lucifer and Chloe arrived at the War Memorial Opera House in San Francisco for an evening of Rachmaninov. He opened the door of the limousine taking her arm and gently leading her.

As always, wherever they went, many eyes followed them, drawn like moths to a flame. At first glance, they appeared to be like any other older couple arriving in luxury, but upon closer examination, the gentleman’s white hair didn't match his smooth features and the youthful glow on the face of his companion belied the lines on her face. The solicitous care the gentleman took with the lady conveyed a deep warmth and love. Both men and women looked on with envy at the grace and beauty of the couple as they made their way up the stairs.

The private box was appointed with a chilled bottle of champagne and one of the finest scotch. Lucifer guided Chloe to her seat and poured drinks before settling beside her. 

He was highly anticipating the climax of this concert, Piano Concerto #2 in C minor. No matter how many times Lucifer heard the piece, it never ceased to thrill him with its deep rich tones and romantic interludes, followed by strong chord progressions, culminating in an orgasmic explosion of sound. 

The final notes of the evening still hung in the air. Chloe’s hand was still clasped over heart as tears slipped silently down her face. 

“Thank you, Lucifer, that was incredible!” Her voice choked with emotion.

“mmmmm, There is somewhere we haven’t been in a while and I think tonight would be the perfect night to visit. Let’s take a walk first." He nuzzled her neck sending shivers down her spine. 

They strolled around the gardens outside the opera house. Suddenly, Lucifer pulled her to the side behind an alcove, spread his wings, scooped her up and flew straight up into the star filled sky.

Sometimes when he flew with her, it was slow and leisurely. Tonight was not one of those nights. He flew hard and fast to the San Gabriel Mountains depositing her next to a large mound of down comforters that he’d set up on the hillside. 

“What is this?’ Chloe gasped in surprise.

“It’s for our anniversary.” Lucifer grinned.

“Lucifer, I think you have your dates mixed up, today is not our anniversary.”

“It most certainly IS Detective, and I am appalled that you don't remember!”

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head in confusion.

“It’s the anniversary of our first case! You know, when you got shot and I saved you for the first time." 

“AHHHHHH” She touched the faint scar on the upper part of her chest, and rested her hand on the small indentation. 

Lucifer moved towards her, folding his wings to take her into his arms.

“No, please Lucifer, leave them out tonight. After the music, it just seems, right.”

“As you wish.”

Chloe reached her hands under his arms to touch the gossamer down on the underside of his wings, stroking lightly, feeling the softness glide through her fingers. Lucifer’s eyes closed as she walked behind him, stroking his feathers in a fluid downward motion, smoothing the ones still ruffled from their flight and tugging lightly on his long primaries causing a moan of contentment to escape from his throat. 

“Please kneel for me so I can reach you better.” Chloe purred into his ear. He knelt into the pile of blankets allowing his wings to drop slightly. The tips lightly touching the fabric.

Chloe moved behind him and removed his shoes. She reached around his neck. With her face nuzzled against him, lips lightly resting behind his ear, she loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, easing the fabric from his shoulders until his back was bare, save for the explosion of wings.

She ran her fingers along the center of his back and outward to where the secondary humerus connected his wings with his shoulder blades. The motion produced a small bit of oil that Chloe gathered into her palms. She brought her hands to her face and inhaled. The scent reminded her of cedarwood and vanilla with a touch of amber. She couldn’t resist a small taste, allowing the tip of her tongue to graze the small puddle of oil pooling in her hands. It tingled where it met her lips. The flavor was reminiscent of a hot oatmeal cookie dunked in coffee spiked with rum. The muscles in his back twitched and small soft sounds of contentment escaped from his lips.

She stroked each feather individually, pulling the oil through and stopping to gather more as needed. She began with his right wing and ending with his left, making sure to coat every one with the precious oil. She paused every few moments to place a kiss on his shoulders or the side of his neck, occasionally nibbling his ear. Lucifer was groaning with pleasure and shivering with the effort of holding still. When she finished, his feathers glistened and glowed with their own light. He fluffed them up, settling them back down into perfect formation. 

Chloe sank to her knees behind him, pressing her face against his back, she inhaled deeply and slipped her hands around his waist. She popped the button on his trousers and slipped her hand inside, finding him fully engorged, hot, and pulsating. 

“Detective” He growled. “Please!”

“As you wish” she echoed his earlier statement.

She tugged the fabric over his hips and slid her hands over his smooth backside, gliding the fabric down, watching as it pooled around his knees. Her hands gripped his hips and dug in lightly. She bit his shoulder and inhaled. The scent of the oil combined with his normal musky maleness left her feeling incredibly intoxicated. She lightly flicked her tongue near the base of his wings where they met his flesh.

The sound that came from his throat was a guttural moan. She saw that his skin was beginning to glow. She ducked under his wings and scooted around to watch his transformation take place. She cupped his cheeks into her palms and looked deeply into his eyes. She wanted to watch them change. He kissed first one palm, then the other before taking her hands into his. They stayed like that for a moment, hands clasped, kneeling on the ground, under the stars, the devil with his angel wings, the detective who saw it all and looked at him with love. 

He stood, kicking his trousers to the side. He towered over her, his dark red skin glowing from the faint light emanating from his wings. He was magnificent. Fear of his devil form was a distant memory. She lifted her arms and beckoned him to kneel again and join her on the pile of blankets. He sank to his knees, kissed her tenderly before he scooped her up and tossed her on her back. 

She landed with a soft fwomp, the blankets billowed up as the feathers contained inside settled around her. She giggled as Lucifer settled himself on top of her, folding his wings around them both. 

He thrust himself into her with barely contained passion, her legs wrapped themselves around his back reflexively, she arched and strained into him, feeling him sink deeper yet wanting more. His mouth was hot against her neck. He licked a path up the side of her ear biting it gently and tonguing inside before nudging her head back so he could suckle her neck. nipping and leaving small red welts. 

He snaked his tongue up her neck, into her mouth, sliding against the roof of her mouth and swallowing her moans. 

"More, please Lucifer."

He answered her plea with greater force, pushing himself into her and rolling his hips.

Her back arched and she felt herself begin to come undone, a wave of heat began to intensify and crest in her loins. His arms gripped her fully, and he lifted her from the ground, impaling her fully. She began to shudder and shake, feeling her orgasm rise to a crescendo, peaking, and exploding with the force of a supernova. Aftershocks pulsated through her body like waves as she felt Lucifer reaching his own summit. Her hands gripped his back as she rode with him, up and over, feeling him grow larger and hotter the moment before he erupted within her. Her eyes flew open as the fury of his orgasm flowed into her. His hot wet seed poured through her; her body continued to convulse. Her heart beat resounded in her ears. Lucifer's wings dug deeply into the blankets, using them as leverage while he held her against him in his arms. With one final push, he roared and fell limp, dropping her to the blankets and resting against her side. He continued pulsating against her thigh, pumping the last bit of fluid onto her leg. His skin slowly returned to pale perfection as they settled together, gently cradling each other in the afterglow. 

Chloe nudged Lucifer’s still limp form. “I think it’s starting to rain.” She said as she felt something lightly touching her cheek, then her forehead.

Still groggy and spent, he opened his eyes. “S’ok ‘tective, I’ll keep us dry.” He pulled his wings around them in a cocoon, dislodging a host of small feathers that completely covered her face and hair. 

Suddenly, wide awake, they sat up and stared in confusion at the cloud of feathers drifting around them. Chloe sputtered and sneezed, wiping hundreds of tiny feather from her face and shaking them out of her hair. Every time she wiped them off, more settled, until she gave up and looked at Lucifer.

He was furiously brushing feathers from his arms and chest, shaking his head in disbelief. "What the bloody hell?” He turned to look at his wings which were fully intact. He shook them, dislodging even more feathers. 

Chloe began to giggle, then doubled over in laughter, holding her stomach, barely able to breathe.

“I’m glad you find this funny detective, but my wings seem to have birthed a small army during my climax or something!” He was stalking around like an angry lion while feathers continued to rain down upon them both. 

“It’s not…” catching her breath and continuing, “It’s not your wings Lucifer!” Chloe said, still giggling. “We ripped some of the blankets!” 

“Oh, well that’s a relief! I was starting to wonder if my wings had replicated into millions of tiny angels. Dad knows how much trouble that would land us in. Not to mention the logistics of managing microscopic minions.” Lucifer looked around as small fluffy down feathers continued to float around. “It looks like someone sacrificed a giant chicken up here.”

She shook her head, “It never ends well for the chicken.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chloe stood in front of the mirror frowning at her reflection. She tugged on the sleeves of her blouse and fiddled with her hair. Leaning closer to the mirror, she squinted and stuck her tongue out at her reflection. 

Lucifer, walked behind her and straightened his cufflinks on the way to the bar. He stopped in his tracks. 

“Darling, what ARE you doing?”

“Lucifer, how can you want me anymore? I look old and ugly. My hair is all grey and I have these lines on my face.” She pulled at the corners of her eyes and frowned.

“First, your hair is silver, it sparkles and it’s lovely.” He said, moving to stand behind her so that his face seemed to be resting above hers in the mirror. 

“Second” he said transforming from smooth faced angel to red bumpy scared devil, “Do you still love me when I look like this?” 

“Of course!” she said.

“Do you still want me?” he winked and grinned, knowing full well what her answer was.

“You know I do!” she smiled… “OK, point taken.”

“I have a gift for you.” He told her reflection, reaching into the pocket of his trousers and pulling out a beautiful string of pearls. 

“Pearls are the traditional gift for a 30th anniversary.” Lucifer leered at her, waggling his non-existent eyebrows, which looked quite hilarious, Chloe loved when he teased her with his devil face, the contrast made her laugh. 

“Even though I may have given you pearl necklaces before……sadly, none of them have been permanent." Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"So I thought I’d rectify that.”

He clasped the cool beads around her neck, fumbling a little with his claws, then he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the mirror. Chloe reached up to touch the beautiful gems. They shone with a high luster, and seemed to reflect every surface in the room at once.

She placed her hand over Lucifer’s and smiled. Their eyes met, hers, a bright ice blue, his, a glowing orange that slowly faded to a rich dark brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give a nod to the planned musical episode after their night of music and passion.   
The next chapter may require tissue.


	5. The Last Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

“Lucifer, take me to our place. I want to feel you fly with me one more time.”

“As you wish.” He tucked her blanket more securely around her thin frame and lifted her up as if her weight were no more than one of his feathers. Unfurling his wings and spreading them wide, he lifted them into the sky. 

Her face, lit by his stars, shone in the moonlight. She closed her eyes as the wind ruffled her hair.

“Warm enough?” he asked.

“Mmmmm, yes.” Her smile was radiant. She reached up and touched his cheek, her blue eyes sparkling. “You’ve made me so happy, Lucifer.”

He nodded, swallowed a lump in his throat, and soared towards the mountaintop where he’d proposed to her. 

They’d come here often throughout the years, but it had been a long while since their last visit, when they had created an explosion of feathers during their lovemaking. 

“Do you remember when I said that my love will stay with you until the end of time?” Chloe asked.

“Yes...” His breath caught in his throat.

“I think it’s my time, but I’ll always be here…” She laid her hand over his chest. Panic rose and his heart beat louder and faster.  
He cradled her in his arms, watching her breathe. Her hair, still thick but now fully silver, floated around her face like a halo. Her cheeks were smooth despite the years, but the laugh lines around her eyes were deeply etched. A heaviness settled into his core. Despite the beauty of the night, he was unable to focus on anything except her. His detective, his love, his Chloe, was dying. 

He was lost and helpless. 

Weeks ago, when he’d realized she was slipping away, he’d broken down and begged his father to save her again. He pleaded and promised, bargained and cajoled, but as he'd expected, he heard nothing, so he flew. He screamed and railed and cried and beat the air with his wings, flying as high as he dared before sending himself plummeting back to Earth, letting out a tremendously powerful roar filled with raw pain. 

She opened her eyes and gently squeezed his hand. “Lucifer,” she whispered.

“I’m here my love, what do you need?”

“All I need is you.” She slipped her hand from his and touched his face. “You’re so beautiful, I’m going to miss you so much.” A lone tear slipped down her cheek. Lucifer caught it with his thumb and brushed it away. He brought it to his mouth, tasting the salt. 

“Chloe, please don’t go. I love you.” The tears he’d been holding back for days began to fall. He leaned down and kissed her, trying to pour all his love into their final kiss. “Don’t leave me.” He choked on a sob as her breath hitched in her lungs. 

“Lucifer...I love you...goodbye...” The words were slow, quiet, a mere whisper, then she was gone. The light faded from her eyes as she slipped away. 

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” 

They’d been married forty-two years, together over fifty. It was a lifetime, but it was not long enough, not for him. For Lucifer, their time was a flash, a blink. Eternity stretched out before him like a limitless black void filled with loneliness. 

No one had ever accepted all of him, his angelic side, and his devilish side, like she had. She had welcomed him, cherished him. Even when he exasperated her, which was often, she still loved him. For reasons he could not comprehend, she saw him, and even in his darkest moments, Chloe loved him fully. His heart felt as if it were shattering into a thousand pieces. He wanted to hang on, yet he knew her soul would depart, and she would spend infinity in the one place he could never go. His shoulders slumped. Deep, wrenching cries tore from his throat as he held her close, stroking her hair, rocking her. The emptiness he felt inside was paralyzing. He wondered when he would be able to stand again, let alone walk or fly. 

“Lu….you’re breaking my heart.” A sweet voice penetrated the blood rushing sound in his head.

“Rae? No! Not yet, let me hold her a little longer.” He clung to Chloe’s limp body. “I’m not ready to let her go.”

“It’s not really your choice brother.” She said gently. “Her body is already gone.”

“I SAID NO!!!!!” 

Azreal stood her ground, unmoving, her eyes soft and sympathetic, but unyielding.

“Lu, there is one thing that might help…” she began. His head snapped up and fire burned in his eyes. 

“Oh really?! You think there is something you can say, or do, right now that would HELP?!”

“Well, Dad said you could take her if you chose to.”

“What do you mean, take her? I’m not allowed up there and there’s no way in HELL she belongs in Hell!”

The angel of death shrugged her petite shoulders and wrinkled her nose. “All I know is what I was told. You can take her, or I will.”

Lucifer pondered what would happen if he chose to carry her to Heaven. Would they be allowed to talk, say a proper final goodbye, or would someone, probably Raphael or Michael, be waiting to rip her away and throw him down to Hell? Should he just let Azrael take her?   
His sister was compassionate and kind. Chloe would be taken care of like the precious soul she was. He thought it over for a long moment. How could he deny the opportunity to spend even one more moment with her? Rae quietly tapped her foot. 

“Lu, I can’t wait much longer, I already have a line to pick up after I leave here.”

“OK, I will take her, even if it means having her ripped away once I arrive.”

Azrael leaned over, cupped her hands over Chloe’s mouth, unfurled her wings, closed her eyes and slowly lifted her hands.

Resting in her palm was a glowing orb. 

“Whoa, Lu, I’ve never seen anything like her. She’s brighter than your stars.”

Lucifer cupped his hands, reaching out to gather Chloe’s essence. The moment she touched his hand, he felt peace. He could not take his eyes off her radiance. Anything he might face at the gates of heaven was worth it just to hold her like this.

“Um Lu, you have to go now.”

“What? Oh, yes, I suppose you are right.” He walked slowly to the edge of the rock and lifted away with his cherished light. 

Azrael smiled and took off. She was definitely a little behind in her work tonight.

At a campsite below, a small child looked up from the fire and pointed, “Mommy, I see an angel carrying a star!”

“That’s nice, honey,” his mom said, absentmindedly wiping melted chocolate and marshmallow from his mouth as he stared.

Lucifer arrived at the gates expecting them to be heavily guarded by a host of his angelic brethren, but it was strangely quiet. Was it always this quiet?

He stood trying to figure out what to do next. 

Was he supposed to knock, or ring some kind of doorbell? There didn’t seem to be any handles. How were mortal souls supposed to get into this confounded place anyway? Maybe he was going to have to put her down, knock quickly and leave, kind of like a celestial version of ding dong ditch…... 

Suddenly, the orb in his hand blazed inconceivably brighter. It rose from his hands and began to float away. “Chloe.” he whispered, and reached for her as she drifted away.

The brilliant light stopped and hovered a few feet away. It began to stretch, and unfold, taking shape, until Chloe was standing in front of him, looking much the same as when he’d first met her.

He wasn’t sure if she were ethereal and would drift away like a mist if he reached out or... 

Oh, how he wanted to touch her. 

Could he touch her? 

He was afraid. 

She solved his conundrum by launching herself into his arms and wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, taking away the last bit of breath in his lungs. He closed his eyes, and enveloped her with his arms and wings. His face rested on the top of her head, and he sighed. They stood holding each other for what seemed like eons. 

Chloe tilted her head to look up at him. 

No matter what came next, this moment was worth it just to see her again, to feel her. 

Did he dare?

Could he ... taste her lips one last time?

He dipped his head and captured her mouth with his. 

She eagerly parted her lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth, he groaned at the sensation and gripped the back of her head. He savored her taste, her smell, the feel of her in his arms. He memorized it all to take with him.

Chloe slipped her hands under his shirt and touched the hot skin of his back. She stroked her fingers along his spine and caressed the base of his wings. He murmured in pleasure, his hand tenderly tugged on her hair. She tilted her neck in response. His mouth moved to the side of her throat. He nipped lightly, and drew her skin into his mouth, bruising her and marking her as his forever. 

She tugged her fingers through his hair. Her knees were weak. He held her up, and at the same time, he clung to her like a drowning man finding the last piece of driftwood in an ocean. 

Faint music began playing in the distance. 

Chloe pulled away, looking up at Lucifer and tilting her head. She looked toward the source of the sound at the gates of the Silver City. Lucifer knew this was when he had to let her go. 

He was grateful for these last moments, but he could already feel his heart constricting as Chloe let her hands fall from his back. She turned fully towards the sound of music that was getting louder.

She reached back and took Lucifer’s hand, looked over her shoulder, and spoke for the first time since they’d reached Heaven.

“Lucifer, come with me, I want you to meet my dad.”

He laughed ironically. “I can’t. You see my love, it’s impossible. My dad won’t allow me inside.” 

He gazed lovingly at the curve of her cheek, her smooth lips, her sparkling eyes, the way her hair brushed her shoulders, the swell of her breasts, the swing of her hips, her bare feet, dancing with excitement.

He gathered up his courage, reached deep inside, hesitant but sure, just once, he could break his vow to never lie. He forced himself to smile. It was tinged with a bitter sorrow that he tried to keep from his voice. “It’s ok, my darling, you go, I’ll be fine.”

Chloe shook her head. "No, no, that's not true." She moved back to stand in front of him.   
"Why did you lie?"

"Because I…..because I will not be fine, not for a very, very long time, if ever, and I don't want you to worry."

Chloe sighed in frustration, "Lucifer, I love you, but you can be a stubborn pain in the ass sometimes!"  
"Now please, just try. Besides, if it doesn't work, we can just go to Hell instead.” She grinned.

"As much as I enjoy taking you to new places, that one is off limits!" 

"Lucifer, please!" She tugged on his hands. Unable to deny her request again, he let himself be pulled along. 

What would happen now? Would this be when one of his brothers flew down and blocked his path? Would an errant lightning bolt slam him to the ground? Thus far, he hadn’t burst into flames or been sent spiraling out of control like Icarus. 

They reached the gates, which opened freely at Chloe's touch. The Silver City was visible a slight distance beyond the sand dunes. She turned to him with a radiant smile, “Come on…” She tugged his hand. 

“I can’t…I can’t go any further,” he stood his ground.

Chloe turned to him, she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly. Walking backwards, she tugged him towards the threshold.

“I think you can, I believe in you, Lucifer. Follow me.”

Well, if I’m going to die, it might as well be now, he thought.

As soon as his feet crossed over the invisible line, he shut his eyes tightly, awaiting his father's wrath. Nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes. An intense light settled upon him, comforting him. The hard, charred, broken piece of his soul, the one that had never healed, dissolved into dust and blew away in the warm, gentle breeze. 

Chloe put her hands over her mouth, her eyes shining, her face split wide open by her grin. “I KNEW IT! Lucifer, let's go! There are so many people for us to see!” she squealed joyously, grabbing his hand again and pulling him along behind her. He could not contain his euphoria; it was bursting out of every fiber of his being, filling him with hope. 

He peered up at the tallest spire in the Silver City and whispered, “Thank you.”

Chloe clutched his hand and ran down the beach towards the open arms of her waiting father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finite
> 
> PS. Sorry for the quick make out session in front of the pearly gates, I couldn’t help myself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many “What happens next” stories out there, but I hadn’t run across one that kept Chloe human and Lucifer immortal while fully embracing Deckerstar.
> 
> I wanted them to deal with aging and death, so this is my version. 
> 
> If I made you cry, know that you are not alone.
> 
> Tears were shed writing this, I agonized over the last chapter for weeks before I ever decided to write it. I actually started at the end and wrote backwards then forwards, then wove around all over the place. It was a labor of love for my favorite couple. For what it’s worth, you have a piece of my heart in this work.
> 
> My deepest gratitude to beta reader Fleem who helped me see the forest when I was so focused on the trees.
> 
> If you’re interested, I have a few other Lucifer fics: I will work on embedding links, but for now, here are the titles.
> 
> O Brother – another “what happens, next” that’s a little different, but still Deckerstar.  
Did they Get you to Trade Hot Ashes for Trees – Short sweet smut  
So you think you can tell.... Heaven from Hell? – Short sweet smut
> 
> A crossover with BtVS - Summer Morning and Darkness Falls – nuttin’ but da nasty, with a cameo from Spike, Angel and Robin/Amenadiel


End file.
